


Testing testing 123

by Anythingbutthatt



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingbutthatt/pseuds/Anythingbutthatt
Summary: Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome! I hope you have a wonderful day or night, my guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Be safe!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 3





	Testing testing 123

Ycycyfyvybubibkfudududuuuvu

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome! I hope you have a wonderful day or night, my guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Be safe!


End file.
